Feeling This pt 2 The Sequel: Summer Is Here!
by cherrypop101
Summary: Summer has arrived! but the struggles of life for the newly graduated pre adults kyo and tohru are getting in the way of fun. new problems arrize when tohru gets nervous around around kyo. meanwhile, yuki's girlfriend is acting strangly.
1. Chapter 1

Well, what can I say? It's a sequel people.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so happy to be back! Hopefully I'll have my same old friends reviewing, and some new people too!

I'm so glad I'm back!

"Summer vacation at last!" sighed Shigure happily. Kyo glared at Shigure. He was not it the mood. Lately he'd been over sleeping. Well, at least whenever Tohru would sleep with him. That was partly what had him so upset. They'd been sleeping together for about a week now and not so much as a kiss had occurred in bed. I mean sure, they slept in the same bed, but that was all. Kyo sighed. Yuki and Ichigo were happier than ever, they were like a newly wedded couple kissing in the halls whenever they got the chance. Giggling at each other's comments and staring at each other lovingly. They weren't a bit shy. Kyo watched as Shigure did a sort of dance around the kitchen. Lately, Kyo felt strange around Tohru. Every time that they met each other's gaze, he felt like picking her up and kissing her face. But Tohru seemed to want to slow things down. Every time that Kyo would try to kiss her, she would turn or dash away saying there was something she forgot. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was it possible that she didn't love him? Or maybe it was just the harsh reality that Tohru and Kyo had graduated from high school. 'Yeah….' Thought Kyo. 'Yeah… she's just under so much pressure. Having to get a job and all… yeah…' he looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs. His eyes wandered around the room and rested on Tohru. She was giggling at Shigure's antics. Her eyes slowly diverted from Shigure towards Kyo, and for a second they stared at each other. Kyo's face grew hot and flustered. He could feel himself blushing. Tohru smiled innocently at him, then blushed and looked down at her plate. Kyo was brought out of his thoughts when Shigure patted his back roughly.

"So Kyo, will you come along?" asked Shigure. Kyo stared at him as though he were staring right through him. Then jerked himself back and tilted his head.

"Where?" asked Kyo dumbly. Shigure stared at Kyo and shook his head.

"Kyo weren't you listening?" asked Shigure incredulously.

"no, not really." Kyo admitted. Shigure cocked an eyebrow.

"Kyo, you really are going to have to start paying attention if you want to make something of yourself. Like I said earlier, the whole family is going to take a trip to Hawaii this week."

"Where's that?" asked Kyo. Shigure shook his head again.

"Kids now a days… they have no culture!" he exclaimed. "Kyo, it's an American island far to the east… or west… which is it?" Shigure asked himself. Kyo arched eyebrow in annoyance.

"It could be either since the world is round." He said.

"Huh?" asked Shigure. Kyo shook his head and stood up.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"About what?" asked Shigure.

"About going to Hawaii." Said Kyo trying not to loose his temper for the fifth time this week. And it was Tuesday.

"Huh? Oh! Oh yes! Well, think about then! Take your time!" said Shigure bouncing around the kitchen.

"When do leave?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, tomorrow at five in the morning." Answered Shigure happily.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO TAKE MY TIME? EH?" asked Kyo annoyed. Shigure smiled.

"Because I love you Kyo!" Shigure reached for a hug put Kyo held him back.

"STOP!" he yelled pushing Shigure into the counter. He stalked off into the living room fuming. As if he didn't have enough things to worry about! Now he had to decide whether he wanted to go to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Wow…it's been 4ever. I feel like such a traitor 2 u guys! I kept promising 2 update, but I never got around 2 doing it. I'm sorry. Bows down. Please forgive me. Well, I have some info.

If u have ne doubts over what I'm about 2 tell u, go 2:

http/ is also a little search bar on the right, so type in fruits basket, and then click on the ch. u want 2 see.

This is the info:

Oh by the way the person who killed Kyoko in the car crash was Makeru's (sp?) girlfriend's father. (This I couldn't believe!)

2.) Kyo ends up with Tohru (sorry Yukiru fans!)

3.) Akito is a girl!

4.) Kureno is freed from the curse (somehow...)

5.) Tohru and Akito almost became friends

6.) Kyo knew Kyoko when he was little

7.) Kyo could of saved Kyoko but didn't

And now u know!

I know that the ch.s I out up b4 r totally sucky, and that u r saying what happened!

But, I'll try 2 make it better. I really will.

It was close to 10 o clock now. Kyo frowned as he looked at the innocent face of the clock hanging on the wall. If only he too were innocent. Tohru was washing the dishes by the sink quietly. Suddenly, she turned and without looking at him, walked to were Shigure was sprawled on the table reading some book.

"Shigure?" asked Tohru in a sort of daze. "I'm just going to…to… run some…um… errands… if that's alright?" She asked guiltily. Shigure looked up from his book with a frown.

"Errands?" he asked suspiciously. "Well, be back by lunch Tohru." he said in fatherly voice. Kyo gagged. Why was Shigure being so… responsible? It was like he was bipolar. But, even though it was strange for Shigure to worry so, Kyo himself could not help but wonder what Tohru had to do. It could have been anything. He told himself trying to dismiss it. But even so… the way that Tohru was stumbling over herself more than usual made him worry. He quickly skimmed through the things Tohru could be doing as she picked up her wallet and walked out the door.

Groceries? No… they had gone shopping yesterday. Perhaps she had to buy some clothes for the trip tomorrow. Kyo frowned suddenly as he remembered. The trip… it was tomorrow. If only he and Tohru would have been in better terms with each other… then perhaps he would have wanted to go. But he really didn't feel like doing anything when Tohru was acting so strangely.

"Well?" asked Shigure making Kyo once again snap into reality.

"Don't you have something you need to do to?" he asked Kyo. Kyo shook his head slowly. He was still a bit weary.

"No…? Then perhaps you should pack? Or are you the only one who's not coming?" asked Shigure. Kyo could tell that from the way Shigure was being so serious, that something was bothering him too.

"No… I guess… I'll come." Said Kyo calmly. It was so hot. He wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Well then… perhaps you should… go pack." Said Shigure turning to his book again.

Kyo got up and trudged up the stairs in a annoyed daze. Why couldn't we have a one-floored house? He thought. As he opened his door to his room, he realized that it had been a long time since he was really actually in his room. Sure, he came in everyday to change, but… he hadn't really looked at it like before… ever since he and Tohru had been 'together' it seemed like everything was going by fast. Maybe it was time to slow down. Maybe it was time they realized that…

Kyo spun around when he heard foot steps in the hall. He opened the door and peeked around the corner. Yuki's door shut to his right suddenly. Kyo could just hear Ichigo giggling and Yuki chuckling.

'It's too early for this.' Thought Kyo. He went back inside his own room and turned to his closet with a mission in his mind.

"Time to pack…" he mumbled grumpily. He opened the wooden doors and frowned. So many clothes… how long were they staying in Hawaii anyways? A week was it? Kyo plunged his long arms into the sea of clothes and came out with an armful of them, hangers and all. He plopped them onto his bed and reached for a black suite case in his closet. In went all the clothes. It wasn't very neat, but they somehow managed to fit inside. He walked around his room, pulling out underwear and socks from drawers. He laid them over the clothes, and dropped a pair of shoes on them. Then he proceeded with closing his bulgy suitcase.

"Done." He said to himself crossing the hall and looking out of the corner of his eye at Yuki's room. And for half a second, he was filled with a twinge of jealousy.

Tohru walked quickly down the cement steps leading to Hanna's house. Uo had told her to meet her there. Tohru walked to the door and it opened before she could reach the doorbell.

"Hey... Come inside, quick." Said Uo pulling Tohru inside. In the corner of the room sat Hanna on a large western styled leather couch.

"So what happened?" asked Uo excitedly.

Sorry guys, that's all for today, I'm sleepy.


End file.
